


Novia a la fuga 2

by VirVir



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirVir/pseuds/VirVir
Summary: La boda de Donna es en unos minutos, y el Doctor se encuentra a si mismo entrando a la iglesia, aunque prometió alejarse de ella por su propio bien.¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?





	Novia a la fuga 2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: el Doctor Who y todos los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus legítimos dueños o creadores.

Era un día precioso en la ciudad de Londres, para ser más precisos en la localidad de Chiswick. En una iglesia de sus iglesias se estaba casando la mujer que había salvado al mundo de tantas maneras diferentes. Una espectacular pelirroja, con un fuerte, pero a la vez cariñoso carácter. Ella era, claro está, Donna Noble, quien se casaba de nuevo.

Los invitados estaban entrando y sentándose en sus lugares en la iglesia mientras la novia llegaba, pero él no quería ser descubierto allí y se sentó en la última fila de la iglesia, mientras los demás invitados se peleaban por los primeros puestos. Él vestía de manera elegante, estaba usando un traje negro que reservaba para ocasiones especiales y que guardaba en la parte trasera de su armario en la TARDIS.

La gente enmudeció de pronto y la marcha nupcial empezó.

Allí estaba ella, la causa de tantas dudas, de tanto dolor y de sentimientos extraños en su pecho, tan extraños para él que había creído que había enfermado de algún modo.

Ella estaba radiante, tan feliz, guapísima vestida de blanco mientras caminaba hacia el altar del brazo de su genial abuelo el cual no podía sonreír más, este era un día de alegría para todos, entonces ¿Porque para él no?

Cuando la vio llegar al altar junto a su futuro marido, dejo volar su imaginación solo un instante. Se imaginó a si mismo sustituyendo al novio y estando junto a Donna en el altar, esperando a que por fin ella fuera suya y así poder enfadarse con todos los hombres del universo solo por mirarla, sin sentirse un completo idiota por hacerlo.

Algo lo devolvió de nuevo al mundo real, una pregunta del cura:

 

\- ¿Alguien se opone a la unión de estas dos personas?

 

De pronto algo en su cerebro súper inteligente empezó a funcionar, si todos eran felices, porque no intentar por una vez ser feliz él también.

 

\- Yo me opongo- de pronto todas las cabezas de la iglesia se giraron de golpe. Algunas lo miraban con incredulidad, otras con enfado y casi pudo sentir como la mirada de la madre de Donna lo apuñalaba con un odio casi palpable. La novia fue de las últimas personas en girar la cabeza, creyendo que debería ser algún tipo de broma pesada de alguno de sus amigos más bromistas, pero viendo que la ceremonia no continuaba al final se giró. Vio al alborotador del fondo de pie mirando hacia el frente. 

 

\- Calla y siéntate hombre del espacio, no es momento de bromas – dijo de carrerilla Donna. No había pensado en lo que había dicho, las palabras habían salido de forma natural, pero esas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba el Doctor para decidirse.

 

Caminó, o más bien corrió hacia el altar cogiendo a Donna de la mano tan fuerte y rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar. Cuando salieron de la iglesia el Doctor por primera vez en su desesperada carrera se paró y se dio la vuelta, cogió su fiel destornillador sónico del bolsillo de su chaqueta y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Casi saltando de alegría, y también por la adrenalina generada por su cuerpo, llego a donde había dejado a una estupefacta Donna, la volvió a coger de la mano e intento volver a correr, pero esta vez ella no se movió:

 

\- Donna debemos darnos prisa, la puerta no los retendrá eternamente - Dijo él volviendo a tirar de ella, pero ella parecía anclada al suelo.

 

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto ella y el Doctor descubrió que solo con dos palabras se podía casi matar a alguien, pero después de respirar hondo varias veces respondió.

 

-Soy el Doctor

 

-No mientas, tú solo eres un loco que ha impedido mi boda, que me ha sacado de la iglesia a la fuerza y a saber que más querías hacerme. Pues lo llevas claro guapo, te has equivocado de mujer, además no es muy inteligente por tu parte intentar ser alguien que solo existe en mi mente –dijo ella muy enfadada, gritando, mientras hacia el camino de vuelta a la iglesia.

 

\- Espera, espera, espera por favor- suplico él poniéndose entre la puerta y ella – lo primero no estoy loco o por lo menos no demasiado. Segundo, yo no quiero hacerte ningún daño, te lo juro. Tercero, se perfectamente que no eres alguien débil. Cuarto, gracias por lo de guapo, es todo un cumplido. Y por último ¿Cómo que no existo? -acabo casi sin aire ya que no había respirado en toda la frase, a ella le tomo unos pocos segundos poder descifrar todo lo que él había dicho de forma tan atropellada.

 

\- Te digo que es imposible que tú seas el Doctor, ya que él es solo un ser que ha creado mi imaginación y el cual solo aparece en mis sueños más locos y disparatados. En esos sueños hay alienígenas, peligros, vueltas al pasado, gente extraña, y muchas, pero que muchas, carreras. Además, también aparece una extraña cabina de policía azul que en realidad es una nave espacial y que es mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera. Y como no paran de repetirme todos, todo eso no es posible, solo son sueños- dijo ella mirando la cara de Doctor, la cual aumentaba su grado de sorpresa con cada palabra que ella decía.

 

\- Vale, sé que estoy medio loca, pero deja de mirarme así- pidió ella muy incómoda.

 

\- No no no no, lo has entendido mal, no estás loca, ni mucho menos, es que creía que al final no iba a funcionar-dijo el sin poder mantenerse tranquilo.

 

\- ¿Funcionar? ¿El qué? - pregunto ella un poco perdida.

 

\- Es una larga historia, pero antes de contártela tengo que saber que me vas a creer, aunque parezca algo imposible lo que te cuente.

 

\- Cómo voy a creerte, no te conozco de nada – se defendió ella.

 

\- Vale, tienes razón, pero inténtalo solo te pido eso.

 

\- Dame solo una razón para confiar en ti.

 

\- De acuerdo – dijo él intentado encontrar algo que la hiciese creer su historia – vale, recuerdas que has dicho que en tus sueños había una pequeña cabina azul ¿Cierto? - preguntó esperanzado el Doctor.

 

\- Sí, y eso que tiene que ver, es solo otra alucinación.

 

\- Sígueme, por favor.

 

 

El Doctor empezó a andar y Donna por curiosidad le siguió. Llegaron a la parte de atrás de la iglesia donde se encontraba, medio escondida, una pequeña cabina de policía azul.

Donna comenzó a dar pequeños e involuntarios pasos hacia atrás, retrocediendo por la impresión, hasta que choco con el pecho del Doctor, el cual se había apartado un poco para dejarla espacio para asimilar el golpe. Él puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro intentando tranquilizarla.

 

\- Cuando te convertiste en medio Doctor, tenía la obligación que borrarte la memoria, si no habrías muerto, pero no pude hacerlo. En vez de eso guarde todos tus recuerdas en una pequeña parte de tu cerebro en la que no te harían daño. Me permití el lujo de hacer una cosa para que cuando estuvieras lista esos recuerdos fluyeran a través de ti sin resultar peligrosos, y ese proceso ya ha comenzado, en tus sueños. Los recuerdos que consigas poco a poco no te harán daño, y así podrás volver a recordar todo lo que una vez viviste- explico el Doctor. Con cuidado, el Doctor, giro a una confusa Donna que lo miraba con ojos llorosos, hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

 

\- O también puedo eliminarlos del todo y así ya no volverás a tener esos sueños extraños –dijo el Doctor mirándola apenado.

 

Entonces Donna por fin reacciono, le cogió de las solapas del traje oscuro y dejo caer su cabeza contra el pecho de él, dejándolo más que sorprendido.

 

\- No, no quiero que borres mis recuerdos, y te agradezco mucho que hicieras lo que hiciste, pero ahora que sé todo esto, ¿Como voy a poder levantarme por las mañanas para ir a trabajar como cualquier otra persona ignorante de lo que hay ahí fuera y de lo maravilloso que es? - dijo mientras se le caían un par de traicioneras lagrimas que la ropa del Doctor atrapo con rapidez.

 

\- No tienes por qué quedarte aquí y ser como alguien normal, tú, Donna Noble, eres brillante, divertida e intuitiva y éramos un buen equipo antes, podremos volver a serlo si tú quieres.

 

Ella levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos del Doctor a pocos centímetros de ella. Como él había dicho ella es intuitiva, y por eso se alzó de puntillas y le beso. Ella pensó que lo hacía para intentar liberar todas las emociones confusas que se arremolinaban en su interior, pero en cuanto comenzó ese beso y sintió que él la correspondía, dejo de ser consciente de lo que su cuerpo hacía.

No podría decir cuando extendió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y él no se dio cuenta cuando paso los brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la abrazo de tal forma que soltarla en ese momento seria como caer al vacío.

Después de unos minutos separaron sus labios, pero ni un centímetro más y los dos sonrieron de la forma más pura y verdadera de la que eran capaces.

Entonces, dándose cuenta de que los invitados de la boda podrían conseguir salir de la iglesia en cualquier momento, se cogieron de la mano y empezaron a correr de nuevo. Donna se quitó el velo y lo tiro al suelo mientras corrían hacia la TARDIS que los espera con las puertas abiertas.

Cuando entraron, el último pensamiento de Donna en la tierra ese día fue:

_"Espero que la próxima vez que vaya a casarme sea con él, pero esa vez casi que mejor me acuerdo de decirle al cura que elimine esa frase"_

 

El último pensamiento del Doctor mientras se dirigía a los controles de la TARDIS fue:

_"Espero que en el próximo planeta al que vayamos nos pregunten, de nuevo, si somos pareja, para por fin poder responder ¡SI! Ella es mía así que ni la miréis"_


End file.
